Alone
by Lady-of-Gondor
Summary: Elrond macht sich Gedanken über sein Leben und seine Entscheidung, das letzte Schiff nach Valinor ziehen lassen zu wollen.


**Alone******

Still ist es geworden in den Hallen von Imladris und ich setze meinen Weg durch die dunklen Gänge fort. Allein ein paar Kerzen spenden sanftes Licht und zeichnen Schattenspiele an die Wände. Meine Schritte sind langsam und anmutend, so wie es einem Elbenfürst würdig ist. Sie spiegeln jedoch nicht die Hast wieder, die in meinem Inneren herrscht. Ich bin ruhelos und ohne ein festes Ziel. Automatisch schlage ich den Weg in meine Privatgärten ein. Dieser Ort verhalf mir schon in den schweren Zeiten des Krieges zu klaren Gedanken und der nötigen Ruhe. Vielleicht finde ich auch heute an diesem Platz meinen inneren Frieden wieder.

Nachdenklich schreite ich über das gepflegte Gras und habe nichts übrig für die Schönheit der Blumen, die im Mondlicht verzaubert schimmern. Ebenso bewundere ich in dieser Nacht nicht die Sterne, die hell vom samtenen Nachthimmel strahlen. Denn sie sind für mich mit dem Leben der Erstgeborenen zu vergleichen: Unsterblich und wunderschön anzusehen. Und dieser Schönheit bin ich überdrüssig. Was nützt Unsterblichkeit, wenn man diese bis ans Ende der Welt alleine verbringen muss und aus welchem Grund wird man mit Schönheit beschenkt, wenn diese nicht von anderen Wesen wahrgenommen wird? All diese Dinge sind wertlos ohne Liebe.

Seufzend lasse ich mich auf einer Bank nieder, die gut verborgen im Schatten einer Trauerweide steht. Die Wurzeln dieses Baumes sind fast so alt wie Imladris selbst und so ist dieser Ort voller Erinnerungen. Schöne Erinnerungen, die heute nur schmerzend sind. Hier im Schutz der Äste empfing meine Frau unseren Abendstern Arwen. Damals war die Nacht ebenso sternenklar, der Mond ebenso hell. Ein trauriges Lächeln umspielt meine Lippen...oh wie sehr vermisse ich dich meine Frühlingsblume. Du warst immer der Mittelpunkt meines Lebens und an deiner Seite war meine Seele vollkommen. Wir hatten uns gefunden und einander wieder verloren. Seit diesem Tage strahlt die Sonne nicht mehr so hell wie früher und erwärmt nur langsam mein Herz aus Eis.

Ich schließe meine Augen und denke über mein Schicksal nach. Zwei Geschöpfen schenkte ich in meinem Leben die reine, unverdorbene Liebe und beide wurden mir genommen. Elros, meinen geliebten Bruder hatte die Zeit wie ein Blatt im Wind mit sich genommen und Celebrian die Hand des Bösen. Danach habe ich nie wieder versucht, solch Gefühle zuzulassen. Vielleicht war es meine Bestimmung, ohne Liebe und erfüllende Geborgenheit durch mein weiteres Leben zu gehen.

In diesem Moment bezweifle ich meine Entscheidung, dass letzte Schiff auf dem Weg in die unsterblichen Lande ziehen lassen zu wollen. Vielleicht war meine Aufgabe hier beendet und ich sollte endgültig Abschied nehmen. 

Dort wäre meine Seele nicht mehr entzwei, sondern mit ihrem Gegenstück vereint. Aber welchen Preis würde ich dafür zahlen müssen?

Meine Gedanken wandeln zu denen, die mir noch geblieben sind. Sie alle haben ihr Glück unter Ardas Sternen gefunden und nur ich selbst wandle alleine durch die Zeit. Mein geliebter Abendstern hat ihren Platz hier bei den Menschen eingenommen und genau wie mein Bruder, die Bürde der Sterblichkeit auf sich genommen. Eine strahlende Königin von Sternen gekrönt, die Aragorn mit Weisheit und Liebe zur Seite stehen wird, bis auch ihr Weg zu Ende ist. Nie habe ich ihre Entscheidung verstanden, doch in diesem Moment tue ich es. Sie hat gefunden, auf was andere meines Volkes für die Ewigkeit warten. Ein Sprichwort der Menschen besagt, dass man nur gelebt hat, wenn man auch wahre Liebe erfahren hat und sei es nur für wenige Sekunden. Und ich weiß, dass Arwen in dieser kurzen Zeitspanne, die ihr noch bleibt, wirklich lebt. Sie wird nicht im Schatten dämmern, sondern wie eine wunderschöne Pflanze sein. Die Liebe lässt sie aufblühen und der Tod nimmt sie mit sich, wie eine welkende Rose im Winter. Trotzdem hat meine geliebte Arwen ihren Platz gefunden und dafür bin ich dankbar, selbst wenn ich sie nie in den unsterblichen Landen willkommen heißen kann.

Auch meine Söhne haben sich dazu entschieden, auf dieser Welt zu verweilen und den Menschen zur Seite zu stehen. Sie haben sich, verbindet sie doch nicht nur Blut, sondern auch eine tiefe Liebe zueinander. Die beiden gehören zusammen, wie der Wind in den Segeln eines Schiffes oder die Dornen an einer wunderschön blühenden Rose. Trotzdem macht die Blutsbande diese Liebe zu etwas Verbotenem. Doch wie kann ich unterbinden, was ich selbst einst fühlte? Und so lasse ich sie gewähren, denn für mich ist die Liebe das höchste Gut und drängt auch Pflicht und Gebot zurück. Viele sehen das nicht so, aber diese Tatsache kümmert mich nicht, schließlich handelt es sich hier um meine Söhne. Nie könnte ich ihnen Schmerz zufügen oder gar ihre Herzen brechen. Und genau das wäre der Fall, würde ich sie voneinander trennen.

Und so brauchen mich also auch Elladan und Elrohir nicht mehr hier, genau wie der schönste Stern auf dieser Welt.

Ein leises, entferntes Lachen dringt an mein Gehör und ich kenne den Besitzer dieser Gefühlsregung. Lange Zeit war er mir ein treuer Freund und Berater, dessen Meinung mir wichtig war. Oftmals glaubte ich, mehr für ihn zu empfinden als nur Freundschaft. Diese dunklen Augen, die beinahe so schwarz waren, wie sein Haar. Sinnliche Lippen und ein begehrenswerter Körper, der auch im Kampf nicht unerfahren war, vermischt mit etwas Geheimnisvollem. Oh wie oft habe ich nachts von Erestor geträumt und seine Gegenwart bedeutete auch gleichzeitig ungestillte Sehnsucht. Doch er sah stets einen Freund in mir und so erwählte er mich nicht.

Nein....Erestor schloss den Bund mit meinem Berater in Kriegsdingen, mit Glorfindel. Und obwohl sie sich wie Tag und Nacht unterschieden, gehörten sie zusammen. 

Trotzdem empfinde ich keine Eifersucht für den blonden Noldo, sondern freue mich für die beiden. Auch sie haben diese tiefen Gefühle verdient und ich weiß, dass diese Liebe Mittelerde ebenso bereichern wird, wie die meiner Söhne.

Glücklich. Alle um mich herum verspüren dieses Gefühl. Nur ich sitze hier im Schutz einer Trauerweide verborgen ohne jemanden an meiner Seite. 

Einsam. So viele Geschöpfe, denen ich starke Gefühle entgegen bringe, sind um mich herum und trotzdem bin ich alleine. 

Freude. Obwohl dieses Tal von vielen meines Volkes verlassen, strahlt Imladris Frohsinn aus. Doch ich empfinde in meinem Herzen nur Trauer.

Geborgenheit. Die Sicherheit, nie alleine in der Kälte zu stehen und von starken Händen am Ende des Abgrundes aufgefangen zu werden. Ich jedoch stehe einsam und schutzlos dem Regen ausgeliefert.

Ein bitteres Lächeln umspielt meine Lippen und ich werde mir darüber klar, dass man mich hier nicht mehr braucht. Kriege sind geschlagen, Kämpfe ausgefochten und nur noch selten wird ein Heiler meiner Qualitäten benötigt. Das letzte gastliche Haus wird in Vergessenheit geraten. Die Zeit der Elben geht vorbei und mit ihr auch meine Zeit. Wo war nur mein Platz in dieser friedvollen Welt, an diesem wunderbaren Ort? Seufzend schüttle ich den Kopf. Mittelerde gehörte nun den Menschen, denen ich mich einst versagt hatte. Wie kann ich nun einen Platz in dieser Welt der Sterblichen fordern?

In diesem Augenblick treffe ich meine Entscheidung. Mein Weg in diesen Landen wird zu Ende gehen und ich werde Mittelerde mit dem letzten Schiff verlassen. Dort, in Valinor werde ich wiederbekommen, was ich einst verlor...mein Glück und mein Seelenheil. Erscheinen mir hier die Sterne nur durch einen Schleier, werden sie dort heller leuchten als jemals zuvor. Auch der letzte Ringträger wird dann Mittelerde verlassen haben. Aber längst wird diese Welt nicht schutzlos ausgeliefert sein. Denn Menschen waren zwar von sterblichem Blute, aber nicht schwach. Das hatte mir der Mann bewiesen, an den ich meinen Abendstern verloren hatte. Er wird gerecht regieren und Frieden mit anderen Völkern schließen.

Mit diesen Gedanken erhebe ich mich und blicke nochmals hinauf an den Sternenhimmel. Eine Sternschnuppe vollendet ihren Weg in die Unendlichkeit und ich muss lächeln. Auch ich werde meinen Weg vollenden, doch ich werde nicht sterben, sondern in einem neuen Leben aufblühen.

Erst jetzt kann ich lächeln und fühle, wie ein großer Stein von meinem Herzen genommen wird, als ich zurück in meine Gemächer schreite.

ENDE


End file.
